The Huntress of the League
by VanHelsingWannaBe
Summary: Crossover with LXG. Sarah ValeriousVan Helsing is given a mission that involves teamwork. this team consists of a hunter, a spy, a captain, an immortal, an invisible man, a monster, and a vampire. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Don't make this hard

Disclaimer: I don't own "LXG" or "Van Helsing".

**"VAN HELSING!"**

16 year old Sarah Anne Valerious-Van Helsing sighed. She had just gotten back from Paris after a gragoyle infestation in the attic. And it didn't go that well. See what happened was...Well, let's just say she broke a favorite window that was still being replaced after a similar incident by another certain monster hunter. She swept through the Vatican halls, her black trench coat trailing after her. A black scarf covered her two bite marks that she had recieved when she was thirteen, and half her face from the bitter cold. She was wearing all black. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun, and it was getting messier when Cardinal Jinette walked up to her.

"You shattered the Rose Window," he said through his teeth.

"Hello Jinette," Sarah said casually. "Nice to see you too. Did you have a good holiday?"

"Don't be smart," Cardinal Jinette followed Sarah down the stairs to the secret order. "That window was almost fully repaired until you smashed it,"

"It wouldn't be the first time, now will it?"

Jinette was still fuming.

"Calm down," Sarah almost laughed. "It's not the end of the world. It will be repaired in...oh, 1 or 2 years. Give or take,"

"You are worse than your father," Jinette shook his head.

"Really? And he said I was better just last week...So, when do I get to go to bed?"

Jinette's eyes widened.

"You don't!" he said.

"What?" Sarah explained. "That's a load of crap! I just got back,"

"There's someone here that needs to speak to you,"

"Oh yeah? If it's a suitor, tell them to take a hike. I'm still with Steel Samuels,"

Yes. Sarah was still with Steel, a boy she had met during her first adventure without adult supervision. Don't worry, nothing too rash went on. Just a little innocent love sparked between them. Things were still the same between them. She was still stubborn, he broke her out of it. He was still about a year older than her. She was 16, he was 17. But the long distance relationship they were having wasn't helping much. They had barely seen each other and just when they were about to have some quality time with each other, one of them had to leave on a mission or was just too tired or hurt to do anything. And Sarah began to worry about this time. Usually it was her walking out and going hunting, or practically falling asleep when they were talking. More than anything, she wanted to keep their relationship strong, but being a monster hunter had a monsterous price.

"Actually no," the Cardinal said.

"This is a matter that concerns the world," said a voice.

Sarah and Jinette looked up to find a red haired man with a fine suit on.

"Do I have the pleasure of adressing Sarah Anne Van Helsing?" he asked.

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on who's asking," she said.

"Sarah..."Jinette scolded.

"What? You never know these days if he's a mass murderer in disguise,"

"My name is Sanderson Reed," the man said, ignoring Sarah's critics. "My superior was wondering if we can have your services for a short period of time,"

"You were watching me?"

"No. No, we merely just admire your skills in the hunting of...supernatural beings,"

"Does this job require the hunting of supernatural beings?"

"Well...no. Not exactly..."

"Then you don't need me,"

Sarah started to turn away, but Jinette grabbed her arm and pulled her back to Reed. She sighed.

"Look," she said. "I've just got back from destoying a gargoyle infestation in the attic of Notre Dame in Paris France, and destroying a historical window in the process. If this job doesn't require monsters, then I'd like to say: Good night, gentlemen. I'm off to dreamland,"

"This job does require you to do other things than hunt monsters, Van Helsing," Jinette remarked.

"...Oh crud...Fine. I'll do it. I'll be ready to leave in two days,"

"Two days?" asked Reed. "No, my superior needs to meet with you as soon as possible. He wants to speak with you and the other members of the league about the situation personally,"

Sarah blinked a bit.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Did you say 'other members of a league'?"

"Not a league. The league," Reed corrected. "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. A team that has singular individuals of remarkable gifts,"

There was silence for a bit, until Sarah looked at Jinette.

"You're punishing me aren't you?" she asked.

"Absloutely not," Jinette said. "Are you willing to take on the assignment?"

"...Why not?" Sarah said sarcastically. "It's not like I have better plans to do,"

"I know you were hoping to spend some time with your friends and family when you got back, but..."

"Send Gabriel! He's been a hunter longer than I have,"

"I have talked it over with your father. He feels that you should redevelop the skills of working in a team. You've been working alone for so long, you won't let anyone go with you,"

"That's because I don't want anyone hurt,"

"Your intentions are well thought off, but Gabriel, Anna, and I agree that you should accept this mission,"

Sarah scowled. She knew she wasn't going to win this battle.

"All right," she said. "Just give me some time to repack and say goodbye,"

Reed and Jinette seemed pleased with Sarah's decision, and left her alone. Sighing, Sarah took a walk around the facility looking for her friends

Thirteen year old Maria Grey was in an intense swordfight with her friends father. For the past three years, she was working hard, studying how to sword fight and the ways to hunt monsters, so that when she was ready, she would be able to fight with her friend. Her brother, sixteen year old Micheal Grey, worked with Carl the Friar in developing weapons for Van Helsing and Sarah. Their parents had been told about the order, and with their permission, they let Maria and Micheal under the careful eye of the Van Helsings to study. So far, Maria had done a pretty good job, until Van Helsing tripped her. She landed on her back, and groaned.

"You've got to keep an eye on things Maria," Van Helsing helped her up. "That's enough for tonight,"

Maria let out a breath of exhaustion as she put her sword away.

"Thanks," she said. "Ugh...How does Sarah do this everyday?"

Van Helsing shrugged, but smirked.

"She practices," he said.

"So do I," Maria followed him out of the room. "Sarah just practices on the battle field. When am I gonna go on a mission? A real mission?"

"When you're ready,"

"I've been ready. Besides Sarah was my age when she started hunting vampires, and werewolves, and whatever else lurks in the darkness,"

"Still rambling on about not going to the big games, are you, Maria?" asked Micheal as he came over.

Van Helsing and Maria looked over Micheal. He was covered in grease all over his face.

"What happened to you?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

Micheal grinned.

"Working on my latest invention," he said proudly.

"Oh no," groaned Maria.

"What? It's gonna work this time!"

"Don't say that! You jinxed it now. Everytime you say something's gonna work, it never does. Honestly, I don't even know why you keep trying,"

Micheal glared and pulled out a gun. It was strange, though. It had three barrels connected to one trigger. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a gun," Micheal said it as though it was obvious.

"I know it's a gun. But a gun doesn't have three barrels. This one does. What the heck is it?"

"You know how you always have to pull out just an ordinary gun, and when you're done with it, you have to reach out and grab another weapon?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"Imagine, that is if you can, if you could switch from one weapon to another in less than five seconds. This three barrel gun has your average bullet, Glycerin 48, and holy water all inside. Observe,"

They had reached a target for testing out new weapons, and Micheal triggered the gun. It was meant to have gone from a regular bullet, but...you know Micheal. He accidently turned the safety off of both the bullets and the Glycerin 48. Once he fired, flames bursted everywhere. Maria folded her arms.

"You are such an airhead," she remarked.

"I don't understand!" Micheal exclaimed as he inspected the gun. "It worked this morning,"

"Yeah, in your head,"

"FIRE!"

A couple of monks and mullahs started running around trying to find something to put out the fire. Sarah, luckily happened to be walking by the disaster. Upon taking notice of the fire, she grabbed a bucket full of soot that was left by the furnace, and doused the fire with it. It went out immedietly. Once the soot had evaporated, she looked at Micheal disapprovingly.

"How many times has your mother told you not to play with fire?" she asked in a snotty way.

"Watch that tone," Van Helsing warned.

"...Sorry..."

"I know you're not that excited going on another mission, but it's for your own good,"

"_My own good._ My own good wants to be with my friends and family for just a few hours. I came to say goodbye,"

"Again?" asked Maria.

"How many missions did the order give you this month?" asked Micheal.

"26," Sarah said dryly.

"**Oy**. That's a lot,"

"I can come with you, Sarah," Maria smiled.

"No you can't," Sarah and Van Helsing protested.

"Why?"

"You're not ready," Sarah said as she loaded up with weapons.

"But you remember what happened when Dracula came after us!"

"Yes, vividly, and I regret not taking you someplace safe in the first place. I'm still having nightmares about it,"

Van Helsing's eyes widenend at Sarah.

"You're having nightmares?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me or your mother this?"

Sarah glared at Van Helsing.

"Because either you, mom, or I are never home," she said getting her bag and going.

"Sarah..." Van Helsing started after her. "Let's talk about this for a minute,"

"I don't have a minute," Sarah said. "Where's mom?"

"She's at the doctor,"

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. The doctor? Why would Anna be at the doctor? She was fine when Sarah left for Paris. Turning around, she began to worry.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

"How come nobody sent me a cable about this?"

"Your mothers fine. She's just getting a second confirmation just to be sure,"

"Of what? Tell me what's wrong with my mother!"

"Calm down. Nothing's wrong with her...Last week, she came back announcing she was pregnant,"

Sarah's eyebrows raised up.

"Pregnant?" she asked.

"You're gonna have a new brother or sister," Van Helsing smiled.

"YES!"

Sarah jumped on Van Helsing, hugging him.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" she kept saying happily. "You've totally made my night,"

"All right get off of me," Van Helsing laughed. "Hurry up and go say goodbye to Steel. That way you can get this mission done faster, and maybe I can persuade Jinette to let you have a break to help your mother,"

"OK, bye,"

"Bye...Sarah, one more thing...If you're gonna destroy historical sites, don't destroy the ones I've already destroyed. Go search for your own sites to make Jinette mad,"

Sarah smirked, and left to get some more supplies, when suddenly hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a soft voice.

"Lemme guess," Sarah smiled widely. "Ummm...Carl?"

"Nope,"

"Micheal?"

"...You've gotta be joking,"

"Taylor?"

"Now I **know** you're joking,"

Sarah laughed as she removed Steel Samuel's hands from her eyes, and kissed him.

"Sorry," she said. "I just had to torture you there,"

"I take it you heard the good news," Steel wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't hear me squealing of happiness?"

"Actually, it was the squealing that led me to believe that you were back. That, or Micheal found an invention that actually worked,"

Sarah laughed.

"Listen," she said. "There's something I need to tell you,"

Steel's face fell.

"Oh no..." he groaned. "It's another mission isn't it?"

"Unfortunetly yes,"

"When are they gonna give you a break?"

"My father is going to talk to Jinette about giving me a break to help out my mother. That way I could stay home, I could go back to Transylvannia with my mother, you and I will get out more often,"

"I think they're doing this to break us apart,"

Sarah smirked.

"A lot of things tried to break us apart," she said going softly to his lips. "But that didn't stop us, did it?"

Sarah kissed him soft and romanticly, and he kissed her back.

"I'm sorry," she said softly when they were done. "We haven't really taken time to ourselves,"

Steel held her arms gently.

"Stay," he whispered. "Stay here with me,"

"I have to go," Sarah tried to resist staying.

"Sarah...please..."

"Don't make this hard,"

Hesitating, Steel let go of Sarah and she walked slowly out of the order, ready for another adventure.

(A/N: How's it sound so far? Good? Bad? Exciting? Let me know in a review please!

**Sarah:** Hey! I'm mad at you!

**Me:** What'd I do?

**Sarah:** You couldn't at least let me stay with Steel?

**Me:** I couldve...But then there wouldn't be a story, now would there?


	2. Forming the League

Disclaimer: I don't own "LXG" or "Van Helsing"

Steel watched Sarah get into the carriage outside the Vatican. He was standing at the very top in the hidden balcony. Sarah loved that balcony. Before she had to go on missions early in the morning, Steel would always find her watching the sun rise. He saw her gaze at him, before stepping into the carriage. Her sad face shone in the moon, and Steel could see that she was mouthing "I'm sorry", before disapearing into the cab. Steel watched it go by, and out of the gates of the Vatican as fast as it could.

"I love you Sarah Van Helsing," Steel whispered.

"She's never gonna forgive me for this," Van Helsing stepped onto the balcony with Steel.

"Why are you letting her go?"

"This is good for her. She'll learn how to work with other people,"

"She already knows how to work with other people. Why aren't you letting her rest? She needs her strength. Besides, I don't think she'd like to be leaving Anna alone with carrying a child,"

Van Helsing nodded.

"When you, Sarah, Micheal, and Maria took an oath to protect the innocent from the dark forces," he started. "You also promised to go where you were needed. To do what you were asked to do. In her mind, Sarah wants to stop...but in her heart, she wants to protect others...She's never been the same since that last incident with Dracula. It changed her immensly,"

"It changed all of us," Steel commented. "I wanted to protect her more than ever, Micheal always came up with plans for future reference, and Maria started getting interested in swords and guns, when at her age she should be playing with dolls, and looking at party dresses,"

"I heard that," Maria scolded as she walked in.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Van Helsing.

"Meh. Micheal's got it in his head that he worked out the kinks on his three-barrel gun. I just got out of there before any explosions started again...So, you think she'll be all right?"

Steel smirked.

"She's Sarah," he said. "Of course she'll be all right,"

"Yeah...Next time she's assigned a mission, can I go with her?"

"NO!" Steel and Van Helsing protested

Maria groaned.

"Criminy," she said. "Stop thinking I'm ten years old!"

* * *

Rain pounded hard on the carriage Sarah was riding. It had been a two days travel to get to London. 3 carriage rides, and 1 train ride. This was her last one. She had wrapped herself in her black trench coat, and wrapped her scarf around her neck, covering the vampire bite scars she had recieved when she was thirteen. She still had nightmares about getting bitten again. The most recent one was last week. But other than that, she was excited. Her mother was going to have a baby. A brother or sister for her to look out for and play with. Growing up she had always envied Micheal and Maria. Dispite the fueds that happened between them, Maria and Micheal were thick as thieves. Sarah was happy when they sort of adopted her into the family after her mother died, and came back to life soon after that. The carriage came to a sudden halt, and putting her hat on, one similar to Van Helsing's, she found Mr. Reed opening the carriage door.

"Welcome to London, Miss Van Helsing," he said over the rain.

Sarah was led inside the museum she had arrived. As she followed Reed downstairs, she couldn't help but look at the art hanging from the walls. The sculptures which were the only items in a room or two. A cieling painting that she could spend hours and hours on end lying on her back and just staring at its beauty. But she wasn't here for pleasure. She was here on a mission. Reed stopped in front of a French Double Door, and opened it, revealing a large meeting room, lit with the new electrical system. Three men were in clear view. An old man sitting at the table, one with a long beard dressed in blue Indian robes, and another with a thin mustache.

"Sir," Reed announced. "May I present Miss Sarah Anne Van Helsing,"

The man with the thin mustache nodded to the girl as Reed left the room.

"Welcome Miss Van Helsing," he said. "My name is M,"

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Just M?" she asked.

"Just M," M smiled. "Gentlemen, this is Miss Sarah Anne Van Helsing. Miss Van Helsing, I believe you may have heard of Alan Quartermain and Captain Nemo,"

The man in the Indian suit, whom Sarah believed to be Captain Nemo, gave a bow to the girl as she took off her hat. Alan Quatermain, the oldest man, nodded.

"Yes," he said. "I know of Van Helsing. Rumor has it that your father is a murderer,"

Sarah's face was blank to that comment.

"I prefer to think of him as misunderstood, Mr. Quartermain," she said. "But I assure you, he is not a murderer. Now, M, I believe you said this was an urgent matter,"

"Yes," he said. "Nations are striking at nations. Every attack marked by the use of highly advanced weaponry. They've discovered these attacks are all the work of one man who calls himself the Fantom,"

Sarah was given a folder by M, and once she opened it, her eyes fell upon a barbaric looking man. A ilver mask dawned upon his face, but you could still see the scars on his face through the small space of the mask.

"Very operatic," Quatermain commented. "And what's in it for him?"

"Profit," M simply said. "Those machines are his creations. The work of scientists he holds imprisoned. His attacks have every nation clamoring for the very weapons that assailed them,"

"Then it's a race for arms," Sarah got it.

"And million's will perish," Nemo added.

"There's one last chance to avert war," M said as he sat down. "The leaders of Europe are to meet secretly in Venice,"

"And you believe that this Fantom will attack that conference?" asked Quatermain.

"If he can find it. We need a team to get to Venice and stope him. This team will consist of seven members. You have four days,"

Quatermain looked dumbfounded.

"Four days to get to Venice?" he asked. "It's impossible,"

Sarah merely smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with you on that Mr. Quartermain," she said. "...You see, when I was thirteen years of age, a terror fell on my village, and it took less than three days to get to Rome from Transylvania...But then again, I have to agree with you on one thing. It is impossible to get to Venice in four days from London, and sadly...heh...we don't have Transylvannian horses,"

"Let _**me**_ worry about that," Nemo reassured.

"...Well now. Extraordinary Gentlemen indeed,"

"One of them is late," M remarked. "...Harker. The chemist,"

"Oh chemist eh?" everyone heard a voice. "Do we get to blow something up then?"

Sarah looked around to see who else was in the room. Who was that? The voice didn't belong to anyone. Quartermain took off his glasses.

"My eyesight must be worse than I thought," he exclaimed.

Suddenly, Sarah saw a floating folder filled with papers.

"No," the voice said again. "Your eyesight's fine,"

The folders slammed down on the desk in front of Quartermain, and he jumped out of his seat.

"No games M," he warned.

M smiled as he got up, getting ready to explain the full details.

"Some time ago," he started. "A talented albeit misguided man of science discovered the means to become invisible,"

"Yes," Quartermain said. "I recall the tale but didn't he die?"

"Well he did," the voice said. "But his process didn't. You see, I stole it. And here I am for all to see,"

Sarah shook her head.

"Is this some parlor game?" she asked.

"Belive it," the voice said.

Suddenly, Sarah felt a smack on her shoulder. Whipping herself around, her hands brushed across something that wasn't in view, and the lamp behind her started to shake.

"Easy now, princess," the voice said. "I'm feeling a bit of a draft in my nether regions. And I must say...it's quite refreshing,"

Suddenly, a jacket that Sarah had just now noticed, rose up into the air from a chair, and it looked like someone was putting it on.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the voice said. "Rodney Skinner. Gentlemen thief,"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at this.

"Now," Skinner took out a silver case of white cream, and began wiping it on his invisible face. "I thought invisibility would be a boone to my work. Well, you can imagine, it was my undoing. Once you're invisible, it's bloody hard to turn back,"

"We finally caught him," said M.

"And they'll provide an antidote...Well, that's if I'm a good boy,"

"And are you a good boy?" asked Quartermain.

"...Well, I guess you'll find out. Won't you?"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a woman. She was dressed in all black, apart from the red scarf she had around her neck. Sarah was glad that she wasn't going to be the only girl on this mission.

"Am I late?" the woman asked walking in.

"A woman's perogative Mrs. Harker," M said.

"Please tell me this is Harker's wife," Quartmain groaned. "With a sick note,"

"Sick would be a mild misunderstatement," Mrs. Harker said to Quartermain. "My husband's been dead for years,"

"Gentlemen, and Miss Van Helsing, this is Wilhemina Harker," M introduced Mrs. Harker. "Mina's prior accquantince with a...reluctant league member may prove useful,"

"I'm waiting to be impressed!" exclaimed Quartermain.

"The fate of the world is at stake. There are still two more members to recruit. The clock hands turn, gentlemen,"

"Kicking us out already?" asked Skinner going out of the room. "A moment ago it was sherry and giggles,"

Quartermain and Nemo left the room following Skinner. Sarah got her stuff as Mina Harker waited by the door for her.

"Your name," Mina said as Sarah put on her jacket. "Van Helsing isn't it?"

"Yes," Sarah said.

"...What's your father's first name?"

Sarah stopped what she was doing, and thought a bit. Why would Mina ask about her father? But she figured she could answer.

"Gabriel," she said. "I'm Sarah Van Helsing,"

Mina smiled as they walked out, and shook hands.

"Mina Harker," she returned.

* * *

Steel sat in his room, lying on his back on his bed. A few days ago Sarah left again, and everyone was missing her. Van Helsing was busy getting Anna ready to go home in a few days, and there wasn't much to do, except wait for his next assignment. Silently, he looked around the room as if to see if there was someone looking. After he did so, he dug into his pocket and took out a black velvety box. Opening it carefully, there in the middle was a simple silver ring with a light blue diamond on it's center. He admired it for so long...that he did not notice the door had opened, and Micheal walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing," Steel said trying to stuff the box back in his pocket.

But much to Steel's dismay, the box dropped on the ground, and before he could pick it up, Micheal had already gotten to it.

"Whoo!" Micheal exclaimed as he opened it. "Nice ring,"

"Give it back Micheal," Steel growled.

"One ring to rule them all..."

"Shut up Micheal!"

"How much was this puppy? 5? Maybe 600 pounds?"

"It's for Sarah!"

Micheal's eyes went wide, and closed the door behind him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm giving it to Sarah when she gets back," Steel grabbed it out of Micheal's hands. "That way no objections can get in the way,"

"Hold on here...Are you telling me, that you're gonna propose?"

"Yes,"

"To Sarah?"

"Yes! Who else!"

A knock sounded on the door, and the boys jumped.

"Hey Steel!" came Maria's voice. "Let me in! I've got those books that you ordered a week ago!"

"No! Don't--"

"Come on in sis!" Micheal cried happily.

Maria opened the door with a confused look on her face. Micheal smiled at her. Now, to Maria when Micheal smiles, it's usually not a good thing to her.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing," Micheal said. "Maria...do you like weddings?"

"Micheal, I will hit you so hard if you tell her!" Steel said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me what?" asked Maria. "What's going on here?"

"Micheal..."

"Steel's gonna ask Sarah to marry him,"

Maria didn't make a face. She just shrugged.

"So?" she said putting the books down. "I know,"

Steel and Micheal went wide eyed and looked at each other.

"How long?" Steel asked.

"Please," Maria rolled her eyes. "From the moment you guys met, I knew you were going to be inseperable,"

"You're not gonna tell her parents, are you?"

"...Well, since I know you want to keep it a surprise...Nope. I won't tell. Just as long as you invite that cute guy to the wedding,"

Micheal's eyes bulged.

"What cute guy?" he asked following her out of Steel's room.

"You know," Maria said. "That cute guy from London,"

"William?"

"Yeah. He's really cute,"

"You've already established that,"

"Hey. Just because you don't have a girlfriend yet, doesn't mean you have to barge into my social life,"

* * *

(A/N: OK. That's all I got. I have to go to a History Club meeting now, so see ya later!

**Sarah:** Oh...So you have an _excuse_ for leaving it at that part?

**Me:** ...Yes...

**Sarah:** You are coming back aren't you?

**Me:** From the meeting, yes. To here, it's still gonna take me a little bit to get another chapter going

**Sarah:**...I hate you right now.

**Me:** Tell me something I don't know.)


	3. Dorian Grey

Disclaimer: I don't own "Van Helsing" or "LXG"

(A/N:...I pop my head out from the curtains...And the coast is--clear! I let out a sigh of relief)

**Me:**Phew. Good, she's not here. Listen guys. Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. Frankly, History Club endeda couple of months ago. And I won't be in a musical this year since...I didn't get in...

**Micheal:** Hey Van HelsingWannaBe.

**Me:** Micheal, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be somewhere in the middle of this chapter. You're not supoosed to come out yet.

**Micheal:** Well since you sent Sarah to London, she told me to tell you this...Now, what was it?...Oh yeah. She said "You are gonna be dead when she finds you"

**Me**:...OK, tell her this. If she kills me, she ceases to exist.

**Micheal**:...She's not gonna be happy about that.

**Me:** Tell me about it. I hope you guys like this next chappie.

* * *

The League walked quietly and smoothly out of the grand museum of which they held their secret meeting, in order to track down the the nasty villian which now terrorized the European countres. Sarah made sure her black scarf was safely wrapped around her neck, covering the bite marks that people could see faintly if they looked hard enough. The last thing she wanted was another commotion of her strange scar...like last time. But we'll talk about that in a later chapter or so. Walking behind the hunter, notorious sea captain, and the strange invisible man, she walked behind them with her only female companion, Mina Harker. When they reached the outside, it was pouring rain. Putting on her hat, Sarah and the League beheld a strange contraption that was on the cobblestone street. Strange to them, but not to us in our time. It was something all teenagers could not resist. And believe me, even though she lived in a different time, Sarah Valerious Van Helsing will not resist this strange thing that stood before her.Quartermain pointed at it.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I call it," Nemo replied. "An automobile,"

"Yeah..." Skinner understood. "But what is it?"

"The future gentlemen...The future,"

Indeed, it did look like the future. Sarah studied it carefully as Nemo stepped toward a man who she had now noticed standing by the "automobile"

"This is my first mate," Nemo introduced him.

"Call me Ishmael," the first mate said. "Please,"

Ishmael opened the door to the back of the automobile, and the League climbed in. Before she had the chance to climb in after Mina, Sarah sensed something. Once in a while, she would get these hightened intuitions on her missions. And they all led to someone watching her. She looked around on the surrounding streets to look for any sign, but saw nothing. At first she thought she saw something, but when she looked again, it was gone.

"Miss Van Helsing?" Ishmael asked. "Anything wrong?"

"...No," Sarah said before getting in with the rest of the League.

The seats were comfortable, despite the fact that she had to squeeze in with the invisible man, the hunter, and the scientist. She sunk her back in as best as she could, and covered herself in her black trench coat as an extra heat inducer to keep herself more warm. Mina noticed the 16 year old's silence and smiled.

"You seem quite reverent for a girl your age," she said.

Sarah blinked at Mina.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Well," Mina still smiled. "It's not very ordianary to see a child as young as you are, sharing the name of one of the greatest hunters in Europe, and fighting alongside--"

"I work alone on my missions, Miss Harker,"

Miss Harker was a little taken back by the young girl's stubborness.

"Oh," she said.

Sarah had now realized her sudden outburst at her new partner, and had a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's really not like me to be this stubborn. I just--"

"Sounds to me like you got a boyfriend back home," Skinner piped up.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and stared at the invisible man's visible face.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Anyone who's that stubborn might have a loved one back home. Don't you?"

"Yes. Friends, family, and yes, I do have a boyfriend. But I don't think that's any of your business. I think--"

"What's his name?"

"...Steel Samuels,"

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Mr. Skinner," Miss Harker turned to the invisible man. "Whatever relations young Miss Van Helsing has with her dear friend is not of your concern. And I think she would appreciate it if you'd stop talking to her about it,"

"Yes," said the gruff Mr. Quartermain. "We'd _all _like you to stop talking,"

Mr. Skinner seemed to take no offense by the old hunter. In fact, he seemed very pleased he had ticked off the oldest member in the group.

"So..." he inquired. "How did M get _you_?"

Even though he practically told Skinner to shut up, Quartermain just growled under his breath.

"None of your business," he said.

And even though Mina thought it was best not to pry in other people's emotions, secrets, and life, she leaned forward to face Mr. Quartermain.

"You're a little testy Mr. Q," she stated.

"Mrs. Harker," Quartermain started. "I doubt that you woud measure danger the way I do,"

"And I imagine you quite the library, Mr. Quartermain. All those books you've read merely by looking at their covers,"

"I've had women on past expolits. And found them to be at best--A distraction,"

"Do I distract you?"

"My dear girl, I've buried two wives. And many lovers...And I am in no mood for more of either,"

"You can send them my way if you like--"

"Oh, Skinner, do shut up!" Sarah snapped.

The hunter, scientist, and invisible man looked at the monster huntress who just looked out the window. It seemed Quartermain wasn't the only one who was a little testy...okay strike that. She was peeved. I mean, you would too if you just had to leave your family and friends again to go on another mission. She started thinking about the last time she saw them. Smiling, she remembered when Micheal nearly set the order on fire for the umpteenth time, Maria eagerly by her side dying to go on a mission...and Steel. It seemed as though he wanted her to stay for something. Of course, he did it all the other times too, but this time was different. It almost seemed like he was desperate. She rested her head on the window thinking about him through the journey.

* * *

All was quiet in the main room of the order...that was all Maria needed to know. She had to be very quiet. Silently, she tiptoed across until...

"What the heck are you up to now?" asked Micheal.

Maria just froze, but didn't curse or anything like it. After all, it was just her brother. She turned and found her brother, who she assumed was sleeping at his work desk.

"Nothing," she said in a normal tone. "I'm running an errand,"

"...At 10:00 at night?"

"...Pay you 5 pounds you don't tell Van Helsing,"

"...10 pounds,"

"7, and a date with Ophelia,"

Micheal perked up a little bit.

"The school-girl that comes to church here and sings in the choir?" he asked.

"Yep," Maria said.

"Done,"

Maria smiled to herself proudly, and continued to sneak outside the safety of the order. Two days ago, she had heard that a village was being terrorized by an underwater monster. And the past few months, everyone has been getting on her case about how she was still too young to go on a mission on her own. Without anymore noise, she finally made it outside to the riding stables, grinning to herself, and satisfied that so far, her plan for adventure had not been interuppted. When she reached the inside of the stables, the sounds of the sleeping horses filling the stalls softly. Moonlight, a midnight black horse, was snorting in her sleep. She was a beautiful mare that belonged to Sarah, and before she left, she told Maria she could ride her anytime she wanted. Maria slipped quietly to the front of the wooden stall that caged Moonlight, who woke with a start, and snorted happily when she saw her owner's friend. Maria put a hand to her lips.

"Shh," she said softly. "We're going on a little trip,"

Moonlight bobbed her head up and down in agreement. It had been a while since she was allowed to roam free into the cold dark knights that warmed her happy heart. Maria quickly tacked Moonlight up so she could get ready to go faster. But as she tightened Moonlight's black leather saddle, she heard a clutter from behind her. Now, if I was her, I would've gotten suspicious as to what it was, but we all know that her brother Micheal liked to play tricks on his little sister. Maria sighed

"Micheal," she said turning around. "If you are trying to stop me just by saving your own skin, you're gonna have to--"

Maria didn't have time to finish her sentance. Arms grabbed her from behind, and held her very tightly. Feeling the air practically come out of her lungs, she struggled to get her gun out of her back pocket, but with no success whatsoever. Her attacker held her even more each time she struggled. Kicking her legs up, she tried to kick him by swinging her leg backward. But even until her attackers knees were bleeding, he still wouldn't let go no matter how much she fought to free herself. So, she used the one and only weapon that helped her through the years as a child in Transylvannia, and it would sure help her now.

"**HELP**!" she screamed as loud as she could.

But as she continued to struggle, two more men came into the stable and into her view. They were wearing what seemed to look like metal hats and breastplates. Moonlight was rearing back and forth, making loud neighs, as though it would rescue her owner's friend. With all her might, the mare brought her hooves down on the stall door that held her in, and galloped out. She reared back and brought her front long narrow legs down on the man that held her. Thankful for the clever horse, Maria made a dash toward the door. But the two men took action. One took a hold of Moonlight's reigns and restrained the poor mare. The other grabbed the back of Maria's long dark curly hair that was in a ponytail, and threw her against a stall post. She hit her head full blast and hard. Feeling quite dizzy and dazed, she ddin't even feel herself falling to the ground. The last thing she saw before she blacked out were the Van Helsings, Steel, Carl, and Micheal coming in to help the youngest member of the organization.

What she didn't know, was that they all failed, one by one.

* * *

As night fell, the automobile came to slow halt onto an eerie street, next to a dark house. Sarah studied the house as she put on her hat and tightened her scarf. The shutters were closed and boarded shut, and the roof's tiles were falling off. She wondered why anyone would want to live in such a place. And why any member who was special enough to be in this League of Extraordinary Gentlemen live there. Nevertheless, they all stepped out of the car one by one.

"Shall I wait, Captain?" Ishmael asked as he held the automobile door open for the members.

"No," replied Nemo. "Bring my lady to me,"

Sarah's head perked up. What on earth was Nemo talking about? But her thoughts soon changed as she turned to Mina, who's eyes were fixed on the house they were stopping at. Her expression was deeply blank through the veil of her small black hat. Sarah had noticed in the last few hours that this woman may have appeared to be a hard working chemist an a mild mannered person, but she was going to realize soon that this woman had secrets...very dark secrets...

(A/N: Boy, she doesn't even know the half of it)

"This looks like a charming spot," Skinner commented as they all walked up to the door, with Mina trailing behind them. "Does Jack the Ripper live here?"

"I highly doubt that," Sarah commented, lowering her hat.

"And how would you know?"

"Because I tracked him down two months ago. Nearly butchered me to death,"

Skinner just stood there as the young teenager stood by the old hunter as he knocked on the door.

(A/N: Yeah guys, I don't even know the whole thing about Jack the Ripper, which sounds totally sad...I'll have to ask SoggySoul)

Sarah watched from under the wide brim of her hat as the slot from the lookout of the door slided open. She noticed a pair of grey eyes staring down at them.After a moment, the sliding lookout closed once again, and the League could hear a few locks unlock. The door opened to reveal a man in a fine pinstripe suit of light and dark grey. Dark brown locks fell about his face as he stared at the group with interest.

"Good evening," he said in a courteuous manor

"Mr. Dorian Grey?" Quartermain inquired.

"I am indeed,"

"We came by way of M,"

To this remark, Grey looked positively intrigued, with an amused look in his eye.

"Ah," he said as Sarah felt Mina come up from behind them. "**M** for Mystery...Well I've told him, and I'm telling you: I'm not interested,"

"Dorian," Mina smiled as she walked

To this, Sarah could not help to supress the smile on her face. The way Mina had said Dorian's name before he had a chance to close the door was flirtacious, seductive, and a little bit of a tease to it. No doubt they were former lovers, possibly after Mina's husband died. Dorian just stood in disbelief as he stared at the woman in front of him, her prescence almost illiminating the dark ponds in his eyes. He let her in, and Sarah followed suit, while the rest of the League followed her.The inside, happy to report, wasn't nearly as bad as the outside. Every yall that the League passed as they came up the stairs had a painting. A peculiar sight to see. Sarah thought they had more paintings in the Valerious manor before now.

"Charming decor," Skinner said dryly.

Sarah rolled her eyes at the invisible man's remarks. He was about as insufferable as Micheal sometimes was. Her eyes wandered to a bare spot that looked almost invisible to her at first, since all the walls were covered with fine paintings. Quartermain seemed to notice it too.

"You're missing a picture Mr. Grey," he remakred.

"And you don't miss a thing," Mr. Grey replied. "Do you, Mr. Quartermain?"

"Oh, sometimes,"

Mr. Dorian Grey led them into the library that would've taken Carl a run for his money. Out of the corner of her, Sarah noticed Skinner take off his hat, showing his half visible head when he headed for the liquor cabinet.

"Scotch, anyone?" he offered, but it sounded like he didn't care if anyone wanted any.

"Please," Dorian said dryly. "Help yourself,"

"Don't let it ruin your make-up," Mina said harshly.

Sarah bit back a smile as she removed her coat, and hat and held it in front of her as she sat down. She kept her scarf on, as Mina sat down by her.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Grey," Nemo remarked. "You take Skinner's uniquness in your strife,"

"Yes," Dorian seemed to be bragging. "Well, I've seen too much in my life to shock easily,"

Mina rolled her eyes at this, to whic Dorian took quite interest in that.

"Although, I must say, I was surprised to see _you_ again,"

Mina smiled.

"When our last parting was such sweet sorrow?" she asked mockingly.

"Ah," Dorian smiled. "So you're nothing more than an inticement...Nevertheless, your prescense intrigues me,"

Sarah watched this with sudden interest. Now she was certain that they were once lovers. Dorian looked at the youngest League member, and studied her. She followed suit. There was, however, an uneasy silence in the room. Something stirred inside her. This man sitting in front of her had something inside him that reeked of something questionable. But she didn't show it in her voice.

"Are you going to stare at me like that all night?" she asked.

Dorian smiled.

"Mmm," he said. "You must be Van Helsing, are you not?"

"Depends on the day,"

"I see you've taken an interest in this--what's the best way to put it--family business?"

"...It's not an interest. It's my life. And my last name wasn't Van Helsing until at least 3 or 4 years ago. I'm originally of the Valerious family in Transylvannia,"

Mina stared at the young girl now.

"You never told me your original name was the Royal Transylvannian Family Valerious," she said. "You had a grandfather named Boris Valerious, didn't you?"

Sarah looked at Mina with a raised eyebrow. Such strange questions aroused in her mind, like what really happened with her family in the past, possibly before she was even born. Nevertheless, she made an effort to change the subject.

"I would feel much rather comfortable if we moved on to something else," she said pulling her coat and hat closer to each other.

"Drink?" offered Skinner when he pushed it under the girl's nose.

"Oh shove it, Skinner,"

Sarah pushed the drink away from her, almost spilling it on the invisible man's coat. Skinner just gave off a shrug as if to say "Suit yourself", and went back to the liquor cabinet for a refill. Dorian still looked at the Gypsy Princess as hespoke in turn to Quartermain.

"They say you're indestructable, Mr. Quartermain," he remarked.

"Well," Quartermain smiled, which seemed to be the first. "A witch doctor did bless me once. I had saved his village...He said 'Africa would never allow me to die',"

"But you're not in Africa now,"

"...No,"

"I confess a curiosity on what the files say about Mr. Grey," Nemo spoke out after this. "We all of us have traits in this endeavor: A hunter, a scientist, a monster huntress, even Skinner has stealth..."

"Cheers," Skinner raised up his glass.

"...What have you?"

"I have experience," Grey replied.

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"How much, exactly?" she asked.

"More than you'll ever have in your lifetime," Grey said

"Somehow I doubt that," she mummbled

"Grey and I have met before," Quartermain said. "Many years ago at Eaton College,"

Sarah's eyes brightened up for the first time in a while.

"Eaton?" she asked. "That's where Micheal wants to go!"

"Micheal?" inquired Mina.

"Your _**ex-**_boyfriend?" asked Skinner.

Before she could say a word, Sarah looked at Skinner with a disgusted look.

"Eww," she said. "No. Micheal's a friend. He's hoping to study chemistry, biology, physical science, astronomy, physics..."

"My," Mina smiled. "Such a brave lad if he's willing to take that many courses to achieve his life ambition,"

"You haven't seen him on the battlefield then. What _were_ you doing at Eaton, Mr. Quartermain?"

"A lecture, no doubt," Mina turned to Quartermain. "You the Nation's hero..." She turned to Dorian. "Dorian, the eager listening boy,"

"...Quite the reverse," he said. "It was _Gre_y visiting Eaton..."

He turned to the only two females in the group.

"...And **I **was the boy,"

* * *

(Review please! And please no flames, I've had a hard couple of months...

**Sarah:** Like what?

**Me**: Agh! Where the heck did you come from?

**Sarah:** Never mind that! What happened to you? And what happned to Maria and the rest of my friends and family?

**Me:** We were going through a family crisis, I was going through a heartbreak, and the rest you'll just have to wait.

**Sarah:** How long?

**Me**:...Don't know, I've got exams this week)


End file.
